<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From The Deep Dark Secret Archives of My Phone by ReyAndor19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244973">From The Deep Dark Secret Archives of My Phone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19'>ReyAndor19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - School, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Not Beta Read, Texting, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey needs Rose’s help with a BIG problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From The Deep Dark Secret Archives of My Phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/gifts">MFA101</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to MFA101 for leaving reviews and kudos on basically all my stories, even the ones that really aren’t that good. I read MFA’s Mumbles whenever I can. I hope that things will get better soon&lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: Rose, I need ur help </span>
  <span class="s2">😬</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: With what? The science test tomorrow? </span>
  <span class="s2">🙄</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: WE HAVE A SCIENCE TEST TOMORROW?!?!? I mean yes, I probably will need help with that later, but I also need ur help with something else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: WITH WHAT THO?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: Um...so. I kind of…</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: What?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: I got asked out. On a date.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: Who? Wait… Is it…him? Ben? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: Yea </span>
  <span class="s2">😁</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: Ur not serious!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: 100%</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: Impressive! I can’t believe u finally told him!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: Well actually we kinda both did. At the same time. </span>
  <span class="s2">☺️</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: Close enough ¯\_(</span>
  <span class="s3">ツ</span>
  <span class="s1">)_/¯</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: So what’s the problem? Wait...you did say yes, right?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: Of course! </span>
  <span class="s2">😠</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: Well u were acting like there was a big problem</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: There is! I don’t know how to talk to boys! I don’t even know how to talk to girls!</span>
  <span class="s2">😬</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: Good point</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: Plz Rose. I’m begging u </span>
  <span class="s2">🥺</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: what u think I’m gonna say no? My introverted friend is finally going on a date! </span>
  <span class="s2">🥳</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: shh, it’s not official or anything!</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: oh please! You 2 have been crushing on each other since the end of time!</span>
  <span class="s2">😍</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: no, we really haven’t. But I SERIOUSLY need ur help. And ur the only person I’m friends with who’s dating someone. And my only friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: I’ll be right over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: Thank u Rose- ur a lifesaver! </span>
  <span class="s2">❤️</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: Np. One quick question?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rey: </span>
  <span class="s2">👍</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rose: When’s the wedding? </span>
  <span class="s2">😏</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>